


By You Alone

by ereshai



Series: Happy Birthday To You [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Phil's] birthday was almost over and Clint hadn’t even so much as hummed one note the whole day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to icywind/redsector-a for the beta :)

Phil wasn’t worried. There was nothing to worry about, so of course he wasn’t worried. Curious, maybe. Yes, he was curious. Years ago, he’d picked up a saying from a fellow Ranger – one’s an incident, two’s a coincidence, and three’s a pattern. They were well past pattern and mired in ‘engraved in stone’ territory.

And yet his birthday was almost over and Clint hadn’t even so much as hummed one note the whole day.

When a pattern changed, that was surely cause for concern. Even last year, when Clint had been away on a mission, he’d still managed a short (read: unauthorized) phone call to sing _Feliz Navidad_ (Clint had been in a Spanish-speaking country and it was the only even vaguely birthday-ish song in Spanish he knew). No, Clint had been around all day, going about his business as usual. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten Phil’s birthday, either; he’d brought a donut and coffee that morning, delivered with a cheerful “Happy birthday, boss!” They’d spent time together more than once that day; several senior agents had watched them closely as they ate their lunch together in the cafeteria and Phil was sure they’d looked disappointed when he and Clint left without incident. He had to admit he was disappointed too. Clint didn’t have to sing if he didn’t want to, but Phil had started to look forward to it every year. No one had ever given him a birthday gift quite like it.

Phil sat in the living room, waiting for Clint to join him. They’d had a very nice supper at Phil’s favorite restaurant and when they’d returned, Clint had excused himself briefly. Maybe he was going to do it now?

“Hey,” Clint said from the doorway. He was still wearing the clothes he’d worn out – not another strip-tease performance, then. He was rubbing his hands on his pants.

Phil smiled and patted the couch next to him. “It’s my birthday. We should make out on the couch.”

Clint smiled. “Yeah.” He approached Phil slowly, but instead of sitting down, he held out one hand and said, “But first, may I have this dance?”

Relief flooded through him. Clint hadn’t put on any music. “I’d like that,” Phil said as he took Clint’s hand and stood up.

Clint put his arms around Phil, holding him close. Phil did the same and Clint started swaying, turning them in a slow circle. “ _I wanna be loved by you_ ,” he began, “ _Just you, nobody else but you._ ”

Phil almost didn’t recognize the song. Clint was singing in a low, mellow voice, the tempo slow and sensual.

“ _I wanna be loved by you alone.”_ Instead of singing the ‘ _boop-boop-a-doo_ ’, Clint just hummed it, adding a little extra wiggle to his hips as he did. “ _I wanna be kissed by you. Just you, nobody else but you. I wanna be kissed by you alone._ ”

Phil couldn’t help himself. He kissed Clint, soft and lingering. They stopped dancing, still wrapped in each other’s arms. Clint pulled away just enough to look into Phil’s eyes as he continued singing, almost in a whisper. “ _I couldn’t aspire” -_ he pressed a small kiss to Phil’s lips- _“to anything higher”_ –another small kiss- _“than to fill the desire”_ –and another kiss- “ _to make you my own.”_

Clint stepped back, out of Phil’s embrace. “I was too nervous to do this earlier, but…” He dug a hand into his pants pocket and dropped to one knee. He held up a ring box, open to show a silver band. “Phil, I- Marry me?”

His heart thumping in his chest, Phil reached out and took the ring. The inside was engraved – _CFB_ and _PJC_ with a small heart pierced by an arrow between the two sets of initials. It was a little clichéd and so very, very perfect. “Yes,” he said finally.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they sexed :P  
> (End note courtesy of icywind/redsector-a, because yes, they most certainly did.)


End file.
